1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount assembly to be attached to a lateral rear view mirror support bracket such as is typically found on trucks and recreational vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slidably adjustable mount assembly which permits an attached mirror to be extended or retracted with respect to the mirror support bracket.
2. Prior art
Most trucks include a lateral rear view mirror which is mounted to the door on a support bracket which permits extension of the mirror outwardly from the body of the vehicle. The degree of extension of this bracket and mirror are based upon the length of the truck and need to provide for adequate vision immediately behind the truck body.
If, however, the truck is equipped with a trailer hitch, the degree of extension may be inadequate when trailers, campers, or other large structures are towed behind the truck. Under such circumstances, it would be desirable to have an extension which allows the lateral rear view mirror to be adjusted outward to compensate for the increased length of the truck and attached trailer. Otherwise, a small vehicle may be totally obscured behind the towed structure and may thereby create a major safety hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,021 discloses one form of structure intended to provide extension of the mirror to a more remote position. This disclosure includes a slidable base having a slotted opening to provide for a bolted attachment to the lateral mirror support. Although this structure offers a means to extend the mirror to the more remote position, it develops a new problem with respect to security and safety for the extended mirror. Specifically, with the mirror in the extended position, it becomes much more vulnerable to displacement by impact with objects such as bushes, trees, etc. Such contact can easily displace the mirror position from its proper orientation. In addition, the configuration of the 021 patent does not facilitate ease and adjustment of the mirror to a proper viewing prospective. Just as the glancing blows of trees or shrubbery can dislocate the proper mirror orientation, direct adjustment of the mirror can result in dislocation of the mount from its bolted orientation. This may loosen the bolt coupling and lead to subsequent misalignment by virtue of vibrations or other light impact between the mirror and other objects.